Two inbred strains of mice were studied for possible differences in neuroleptic induced supersensitivity. Six mice from each strain were treated with Prolixin decanoate for six weeks and baseline and post-apomorphine activity counts were measured to establish degree of supersensitivity. Statistically significant differences were obtained between the two strains.